Miki Chiharu
Miki Chiharu '(ミキ チハル , ''Miki Chiharu) is one of the mysterious spirits in the ''Date A Live ''Universe. Unlike most other spirits, she basically appears on earth- firstly in China 5 years before the start of the series. After some notable feuds with the DEM Industries' branching of China; whom constantly tried to catch her (and failed), Miki moves out from the country and get into South Korea in order to complete her research over the '''First Spirit. Something which she referred as her "Ultimate Goal". The Ratatoskr was not able to gain a single accurate information about her, mostly due to the fact that she rarely get into battle or produce spacequakes like what the other spirits did. Currently, it is completely unknown about her true whereabout or what is her personal informations, except for the fact she lives in Busan. Thanks to this, Miki was regarded as mysterious by the Ratatoskr. However, according to DEM, she is indeed an incredibly powerful spirit, as none of the AST Wizards were able to catch or defeat her. She appears in the fanon storyline, Date A Live: Infinity;- debuting physically in the Middle Town during Busan Arc (Though she is mentioned firstly in the A Shards Of The Truth). __TOC__ Summary Miki Chiharu first appears on the face of the world 5 years before the start of canon Date A Live series and as well, Date A Live: Infinity, the fanon installment. Although it is not exactly known about the place which she appears in, it is revealed that Miki made her very first appearance somewhere in the land of China, producing a spacequake in the process. The spacequake, are indeed, incredibly powerful that it killed a thousands of people before they were able to evacuate and seemingly attract the Ratatoskr's interest;- unfortunately for the organization, they was not able to gain a single accurate information about her, except for the fact that she is a female in general. Few months after her first appearance, the AST Wizards' Anti-Spirit Team were able to detect Miki somewhere in a plaza after she uses her spiritual power to send some perverts into their own certain death for teasing her in a sexual way;- and eventually, started a fight between she and the Wizards. Despite she is dealing with a dozen of foes at the same time, Miki was able to prove superiority by overwhelming all of the included Wizards from the start into the end (including the leader of the Anti-Spirit Team herself)- thus, gaining her some reputation among the other spirits, both good and evil. Pitifully for all of the Wizards, the leader itself have admitted that Miki was just holding back A LOT during their first battle due to her fear of causing death to another beings, something which is rather surprising. As the years go on and on, Miki's finally fed-up with all of the AST Wizards who desperately tries to catch her, eventhough they failed for nearly more than 30 times in each of their attempt, thus, killing all of the wizard by using her Fire Aura and leaves China in order to move into South Korea for some peaceful life. Unconditionally, Miki Chiharu is actually conducting a research about the First Spirit '''and shows blank shits into her surrounding in '''Busan;- taking only some interest with the outside world if there were another spirits around, something which is clearly shown when Miki first saw the battle between Norio Raiden and Jojo Takemari against the AST Wizards in Busan Arc. Appearance Personality Plot 'Date A Live: Infinity' Stories '': '''First Plot - Prologue Arc' *A Shards Of The Truth (Mentioned) Second Plot - Busan Arc *Middle Town *Ragna Trial *His Might *Our Friendship (Cameo) Power And Abilities Spirit Form Armament Angel Weapon Astral Dress Skills Aura Manifestation '( ''lit. Piercing Magical Light Of Percy): '''Aura Manifestation '''is an unique ability which was used (or casted) by Miki Chiharu for both offensive's and passive's applications- and usually refers them as an Aura Manifestation. It centered around the manipulation of a substances known as 'mana' and turn them into something that can be used as the Magical Power itself. The "Aura"(s) which were casted by Miki herself come off as variable in colour and shape;- ranging from multiple colors and at least 4 different elemental; with the pink-coloured aura being used at the most. Concretely, this afromentioned aura was seen to be strong enough to one-hit an AST wizard and even protect Miki from a dozen of bullets and missles which were thrown to her as a mean of attacks- thus, giving her some proficiency in battle and sometimes, could use the said Aura to overwhelm another weaker spirits which tried to harm (or hurt) her. Due to the fact that Miki have an unusually supernatural amount of mana inside her body, she can cast a limitless amount of 'spells' by using her wand or rod. Ironically, Miki have stated that the wand and rod she used is just an "accessories" which allowed her to ultilize her skill's list relatively easy, this occurenece was rather confusing in general, as her those things were actually her Angel all along; resulting with her mana manipulation ability to became another mystery to be revealed. As shown for several times in majority of the arc, Chiharu has demonstrated her abilities to manifests the aura from her own body and use them as a magical projectile-mitten to punch someone with a great amount of reckoned force, in which the aura(s) can be seen emitting from either her fist or kicks. Additionally, Miki have shown the ability to ultilize multiple spells at the same time, as for example, if she turn her aura into an Ice-based element, she can merely summon another Fire-based aura to increase the devastating result of her magic power alone, not to even mention the sole fact that Miki's attacks can be vary in range and area base depending on the skills casted. Technically, nearly all of her offensive skills were strong enough to one-shot a basic AST wizards and nulifies their sword attack by creating an '''Aura Barrier which came in with the size of a tremendously huge, medium-sized or mini shield purple-like aura. Not only that, her Aura Manifestation abilities also have extended into the point in which she could heal herself after some intense battle with strong a 'Wizards', merely returning into battle if she received a strong-special hit from sombody else. In addition for all of this feats, Miki has shown the abilities to change her Aura into some effective elemental based attack, causing a or some negative status effects to affect her foes after each usage of it. *'Aura Blast '( lit. Forward Twin-Ways Path Blast): A rather simple and straightforward attack, Aura Blast is an arguably a predictable attack among Miku's arsenal; as it was very easy to cast and doesn't require a lot of mana. In order to cast it, Miki would just need to swing her wand in a forward direction at her target. Aura Blast doesn't possess any 'condensing' amount of power within, but it is strong enough to defeat a Wizard after only a single hit. Hence it's other name, this skills took the form of a seemingly twin darkish-purple aura which blast in the same direction (which is forward) and travel in a really high speed- reaching anyone who is in the pathway of it's direction. Despite the 'predictable' feats which were given to Aura Blast, the amazing amount of speed possessed by it upon ultilization was indeed amazing and could simply cover up the drawback. *'Aura Barrier '( : Another simple yet a useful application in Miki's arsenal;- Aura Barrier is a very common skill which is casted for multiple times during combats. It is known to be very simple and basic in general. First of all, in order to cast it, Miki would need to point her wand into the direction which there is an incoming attack from foes, after she succeeded, a Pink Aura from her own manifestation will emit by itself and protect her from the assaults thrown to her. Aura Barrier is not as weak as it looks, it is strong enough to pulverize another inferior spirit's attack, prevent bullet attacks and even reflect a launched missle back into the attacker. Ironically, Miki's barrier was said to be much more effective than Tohka Yatogami's normal form barrier;- proven when her Aura Barrier was able to perform numerous amount of feats upon casting. **'Double-Sided Shields ': When one is not enough, two can usually be better than one;- Double-Sided Shields (Barrier In Japanese/Katakana Version) ''is a doubled version of '''Aura Barrier'. It is not much stronger than the singular shield, but however, it is mainly used for the purpose to protect Miki from multiple-way directions. On the steel power aspect, it merely have the same defensive power like the original version of it, so it is not improvised in any kind of way except for the fact that it can block attack from multiple directions. Additionally, Miki can use this 'shields' to "attack" her opponent by spinning and dancing all along with it. Although it doesn't possess a superhuman strength to deliver a vast damage into enemies, it is proven to be strong enough to crowd-clearing AST Wizards in the surrounding. *'Aura Rage: Engulfing Style '( : *'Fire Aura: Forward Cruelty' *'Cold Embrace' *'Thunder Circular-8 Particles' *'Aura Ball' Inverse Form Armament Angel Weapon Astral Dress Skills Destruction Trivia *Miki's appearance is based off Konoe A. Mercury from the BlazBlue series. It is not technically an anime, just a fighting game. *Her first name, "Miki", means "Beautiful Princess", and she is indeed beautiful for someone at her age. *She can still cast her power without the aid of her Wand and Rod by just using her 'Mana'. Staing that the two weapons were just an show-off. *Most of Miki Chiharu's information came out from the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, instead of Ratatoskr. Ratatoskr's Confidental: Spirit's Data *Risk Factors: ??? *Spacequake: ??? *Spirit's Astral Dress: ??? *Angel: ??? **Strength: ??? **Consistency: ??? **Spiritual Power: ??? **Agility: ??? **Intelligence: ??? Category:Spirit